Mira
'''Mira '''is a green and white female plane that can go underwater. In season 3, she leads the Wild Team.She is best friends with Todd and Chase because she only likes super Wings that Swim and dosent fly very much. Appearance A female green airplane with blue eyes and yellow eyebrows. She has a four bladed motor propeller as a symbol and two searchlights on her upper part that allow her to look for things while underwater, like she did for finding Callum's bagpipe in Bubble Trouble. Personality She loves to dive and swim. She, like the other planes, can change into a robot. Mira has blue eyes, with yellow eyebrows.She is a fun-loving, happy-go-lucky airplane.. Episodes She has appeared in at least five: Bubble Trouble This is the first episode in which Mira makes a major appearance and the tenth episode overall in the series. She appears at the very start of the episode as she queues up to enter the airport wash. When Jett mentions that she isn't dirty, she tells him that it does not matter because she enjoys water so much, that she likes to have a shower even if she does not need it. She later reappears in the episode as Jimbo sends her to an unspecified town near Loch Ness in Scotland in order to retrieve a special set of bagpipes that blows bubbles as it plays. It has being accidentally dropped in the water by its owner, a child named Callum to whom Jett had previously delivered it, and sunk to the bottom. As soon as she lands on the pier she immediately dives in the loch and finds the musical instrument with her search lights in a group of weeds but in trying to grab it, one of her legs becomes entangled with the weeds and it traps her. Since she cannot free herself, she asks Jett for help. Jett tries to pull her up to the surface making her grab a rope with an anchor at the end of it, but this fails because Mira lets go of the rope, as she is surprised to see a huge shadow approaching her underwater. The shadow is actually Nessie who then rises from the water carrying Mira on her head and lowers her neck so she can jump off and land on the pier. Since the bagpipes have been retrieved and they still work, Jett and Mira leave as they are greeted by both Callum and Nessie. Viking Voyage She does not appear at the start of the episode, as the second leading character for the opening of the episode this time is Big Wing, but she appears later in the episode as Jimbo sends her to a camp where Karl and some other children are pretending to be vikings, to help them and the camp counselor. They are aboard a leaking drakkar that is going toward a waterfall. Mira solves both the problems by borrowing chewing gum from a child, chewing it and using it to fix the crack on the hull of the ship into which water was leaking, and by pushing the fore while using her boosters, while Jett pushes the mast with his Jett-speed and the children and the counselor row to turn the drakkar around, just a few metres before it would have fallen over the waterfall. Since everyone has been helped from danger, Mira and Jett leave as they are greeted by everybody. Family Time Mira makes a non-speaking appearance at the start of the episode, attending the Busiest Super Wings Award Ceremony, hosted by Grand Albert and Sammy, together with Jett, Donnie, Dizzy, Jerome, Paul, Bello and Roy. Fish Friends This is the third episode in which Mira makes a major appearance in and the forty-fourth episode in the series overall. She appears at the start of the episode, swimming in a swimming pool in the airport and inviting in order Dizzy and Roy to swim with her, who refuse, and eventually Jett. He is about to leap in the water when Jimbo calls him to the control room, forcing him to leave as well. She appears later in the episode when Jimbo sends her to help Jett and the submarine Aisha is traveling in, to get free from an octopus who captured them. She manages to free all of them by tickling the octopus so it loses its grip on them, then she leads Aisha, Jett and the submarine to a place where fish of the same species as hers live, so she can free her own fish there to live amongst them. Jamaican Waves This is the fourth episode in which Mira makes a major appearance and the forty-fifth episode overall in the series. She appears at the start of the episode working with Sammy and Jett in the airport storage, packing boxes with adhesive tape. She later appears again in the episode, sent by Jimbo to Jamaica to help a little girl named Shawna and her family of reggae musicians to get aboard the ship, on which they were supposed to play a reggae concert - but the ship has sailed without them. Mira dives into the sea and returns with a barge borrowed from someone who gave her permission to use it. Shawna and her family get on it and Mira pushes the barge near to the ship so they can play for the passengers from there. Lost in the Everglades Gallery Mira5.png|Mira with the barge from "Jamaican Waves". Mira3.png|Mira in "Jamaican Waves". Mira4.png|Mira in "Jamaican Waves". Mira2.png|Mira after the transformation in "Jamaican Waves". Mira6.png|Mira is ready to take off in "Jamaican Waves". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Vehicles Category:Super Wings Category:Team leaders